User talk:Random-storykeeper/Archive 1
Since I am alerted of new messages on my talkpage no matter which Wiki I am on, I will probably be able to respond to any message you leave here, unless I am not active on other Wikis as well. Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Neutronized Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Thank You! Hey Random, (Is it okay if I call you that?) thank you so much for making this wiki! NOBODY is making Nitrome Wiki's mascot, Blueboy. (Get it, Cuboy Blueboy?) I love this wiki. TinyCastleGuy 01:15, September 20, 2011 (UTC) (No Subject) Okay, i gotta admit, i do do a lot of stubs. But I also am good at doing pictures too! (I didn't do that on Mega Mash because Emitewiki was handling it) I helped put Blast RPG together! I love Twin Shot 2 and Mega Mash! As you can tell, I LOVE KITTIES! And most of all I love... my fellow users... (And Dino Quake too) --TinyCastleGuy 14:52, October 15, 2011 (UTC) PS. My sig is gone! GONE! Hello Yeah i also work on the nitrome wiki, I just released there was a wiki for my other fav indie game website I do know about screen capture but laptop has a limited amount of storage ( I download a lot of junk from itunes) Someonethatyouprobablydontknow 13:05, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Mega Super Star Ultra!!! Hi, Random-Whoever! (A joke, i'm not mad at you.) I'm blocked on Nitrome Wiki for some reason, but Santiago saw that User:Nitrome Must Die, User:Anti-Nitrome Squad, and User:Ultra Mash are the same guy. And Ultra(some numbers) insulted you by leaving you on HIS WALL OF SHAME but I think it's secretly Nitrome Wiki's shame. I don't think you should block him though because he's taking it out of himself too hard. He also said the wiki was like the titanic, and it's going to sink to it's doom. I SAY WE NEVER GIVE UP! WE FOLLOW A CODE OF FRIENDSHIP AND TRUST! (This Kirby's Epic Yarn music my sister's playing right now is very motivational.) WE WILL NEVER, EVER, EVER, EVER GIVE UP!!! NITROME ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL HAIL CATS AND BLOBS AND CHEAP SEQUELS!!!!! ALL HAIL... N I T R O M E ! (Da-da da da!) - I'm Not Evil! Endings Do u think someone should make a ending page, i have a few screenshots of endings and could easily get moec ? Someonethatyouprobablydontknow 11:54, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Look on Neutronized's Links! Look what I found in the Neutronized Blog! Read it! - TCG Hi Random-storykeeper! Thank you for the message! I love Zombie Goes Up! (Who actually cares..) :P ZGU I see yo havent complete Zombie go up so dont read on unless you want the ending ruined ( probably donsent matter) Because Boy appears in the ending of Zombie go up should we include that in his page. I just thought i should ask cause its in an ending!! Thanks Someonethatyouprobablydontknow 18:39, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Opps Sorry bout that, my laptop automatically logs me out when im not on for like 10 mins, i probably play 5 levels of a neut game, come back and edit, but find myself loged out. BTW love the new home page with slidergallery and banner Someonethatyouprobablydontknow 17:49, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Ready to help you Rsk! Yello! I can't believ you founded this wiki. Well any way I'm going to help you make it look good. Well see you around founder!Grammar Cat 11:58, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Templates Umm.. Rsk I noticed there is no template Incomplete Is it posible sometime you can make one?Grammar Cat 12:31, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I know many things Thanks Rsk. I actually know how to add section to templates and links to pages to. Also since ND only made 15 games this will be super easy \(^.^)/ Well see you around Rsk!Grammar Cat 18:17, March 20, 2012 (UTC)